FIELD OF THE INVENTION
For modern reciprocating internal combustion engines with conventional valve drives for actuating the valves via a camshaft and a corresponding lever arrangement, it is desirable to change the valve lift in accordance with the values predetermined in a performance diagram in order to optimize the combustion.